One Day
by TheMarinerArcher
Summary: Selenia Van Helsing is new at school. Surviving one day of being the new girl at school was easy. But can she manage to survive the meanest of girls,the bestest of friends,and the most despicable boy?


You know what I really hate? Being the new girl at a school. I'm easiest to pick on,but after people get to know me,they start to easily get scared of what I do. I'm mostly silent,but I can do things that not even yourself would imagine. Oh,and I guess I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Selenia Van Helsing. I guess you could say I'm the quiet girl

who sits at the back of the class,but I'm pretty tough when necessary.

So far,I'm going to a new performing arts school and I don't like the idea of performing. My foster mom,Angela,who I actually love and adore,wanted me to show people the "talent" that I have. I wonder if she's just saying that because she's my mom or if she really thinks I have what it takes to be in this school. My two foster brothers,Frankie and Tommy,make fun of me for it. But they too think that I have something in me that I myself don't see.

Being the only hedgehog in a family of foxes,I learned that people are afraid of what's different and will look you down for it. I don't want that to happen again. Not at this school. Since its a performing arts school, I knew that there will be more kids weirder then me. What am I afraid of?

I bet you're wondering if I have a foster father. I do,but he owns a circus while my mom works a small coffee shop near the precinct where my brothers work. Yeah,my brothers are cops. That's why I never get in trouble at home or at school. Anyway,my dad always sends us letters at least once a week. This week's letter said that he'll be coming home and the circus will be in town. Joy. Then my friends can make fun of me. That is,if I make any.

As I walk downstairs,I hear my mom making breakfast.

"Hey,Mom,what are you making,it smells good?"

My mom replies with her thick,but feminine Bronx accent,"Frankie's breakfast. He works the early shift today."

"Yeah,so you're gonna have to wait,princess",retorts Frankie.

I frown at him,"Don't call me that. How am I the princess? You spend more time on your hair then I do!"

Frankie smiles at me and eats his breakfast. That's what I love about the relationship between my brothers and I. No matter how many times we insult each other,we always know that we're playing around. They're the only two people that I feel comfortable enough to be around.

"Selenia,you want something to eat",my mother asks.

"Not really."

I was hungry,but I was too nervous of the thought of going to school with food in my stomach and going through an awful throw up. Especially on the first day? No way!

As I said good bye to my mom and my brothers,I went walking by myself to school. We already know the whole first-day-of-school routine,so I might as well go by myself. I reached almost halfway when a group of kids were walking behind me. They must have students attending my school because some of them were wearing sweaters with the school's crest. What startled me was a green hedgehog speeding past them...and tripping me.

One short female wolf looked really irritated,"Scourge,next time you could slow it down for once!"

A hedgehog with red and black quills,which I assumed to be her boyfriend,put his arm around her."Kat,just ignore him. What comes around,goes around."

"Yeah,yeah,I know",she said.

As I kept sitting on the ground,a grey wolverine who was with them seemed to notice me and walked over to me.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded."Yeah,I'm fine."

He held out his hand to help me up,"Sorry about that. Scourge can really be an ass. I'm Shock."

"I'm Selenia".

"Very nice to meet you,Selenia."

"Likewise,Shock."

He seemed to stare at me for a second,"Are you new? I haven't seen you around the school neighborhood?"

I smile half heartedly,"Yeah,I am."

As soon as I said that,his group of friends came back.

"Hey,Shock,we thought we left you behi-",Kat then looks at me,"Oh,who's this?"

I smile a bit,"I'm Selenia."

Kat seemed nice to return the smile,"Hi,I'm Kat. And this is my boyfriend,Shadow." She points to the hedgehog with black and red quills."And that's Kish,my brother",she says as she motions to a taller wolf behind her. Then I look at a purple female cat as Kat introduces her to me as Valerie.

"It's very nice to meet you all",I say as I slowly wave.

"Are you new here",asks Kish.

I nod.

Kat looks at me,"Oh,don't worry. We'll help you around here til, you're settled in."

"Thanks,I guess,"I say softly.

After a while,I end up walking with Shock the rest of the way to school. He has first period with me and he agreed to show me around. I think I made my first friend. Or possible friend.


End file.
